pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG093: Clamperl of Wisdom
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis While heading to Mossdeep City, Ash and co. notice a life preserver belonging to the Spoink they met before. The reunion is cut short as Spoink's pearl goes missing again. It lands up on an island and Ash and co. try to find Spoink's pearl. Will they find it... again, and how is it possible that a Spoink can balance a Wailmer on its head? Episode Plot The heroes are sailing to Mossdeep City for Ash's next Gym battle. Brock notes they will make a stop at Macy Island, where May hopes to eat tasty food. Suddenly, they spot a Spoink, on a floating log. Pikachu and Torkoal confirm it is the same one they encountered on the way to Lilycove City. The heroes use a ring to pull Spoink onto the ship. Spoink bounces being happy, but trips and its pearl falls into the sea. They are bewildered Spoink lost the pearl, twice, and this time it is underwater. Spoink sees a ball on the ship and places it on its head, but Ash removes it. Torkoal cries and goes into the water to get the pearl back, but sinks. When Max states that Torkoal can't swim, Ash goes in to save him and when Torkoal is on the ship, Ash points out Torkoal could've drowned. May thinks it was cute that Torkoal wanted to save the pearl, which makes Torkoal cry out even more. Ash sends Corphish and Brock sends Mudkip to help in the search. By Max's request, Brock sends Lombre, but it just swims backwards. Corphish and Mudkip return with no pearl. The heroes arrived at an island, sad when they have no idea where to search. A boy runs with an Azurill and Spoink places it on its head. The gang removes Azurill, but Spoink places more Pokémon: a Swablu, a Castform, even a Wailmer. A man arrives, seeing Spoink lost its pearl and wants to help. He thinks a Clamperl will help them since it shares a bond with a pearl as well. The man introduces himself as Isaiah. He shows them the Clamperl, which are abundant on the island. He states Clamperl make the pearls which Spoink can use on top of its head. However, none of the Clamperl have a pearl yet. Spoink bounces off, seeing a blue pearl. Isaiah remembers it is a rare find and while he has no idea how it turns blue, he knows he will discover that information soon enough. They go on the beach, trying to get the pearl from a Clamperl. Spoink uses Psychic to put a Shroomish on its head, but May takes it and gives it to a little girl whom Shroomish belonged to. Team Rocket arrive in the lab and come to the blue pearl. Meowth imagines the boss with the pearl, having it as a ring or on a crown, even if James reminds him those were his plans when they encountered the Spoink. As about Jessie is to take the pearl, Spoink places it on its head and bounces away. Meowth thinks they'll get promoted and while James doubts that, Jessie states they should steal it, anyway. As James removes the glass case, Spoink uses psychic powers to place the blue pearl on its head and bounce out the window, which surprises Team Rocket how nimble it is. The heroes hear an alarm and go inside. Team Rocket, disguised as janitors, explain that Spoink went off with the pearl. Isaiah is sad, since he never started the research on the blue pearl. Ash sends Swellow and May her Beautifly to search for Spoink and the pearl, while the heroes also split up to search. Team Rocket is angry the Spoink made off with the pearl they wanted to steal. Meowth thinks both the pearl and Spoink should be given to the boss, who would wear Spoink as a crown. James claims Meowth is crazy on this idea, but Jessie is still to the idea to steal them both. Spoink bounces and the children with the Shroomish and Azurill come and hide their Pokémon away from it. Spoink trips over and the pearl is deflected from rock to rock, until it reaches a Clamperl. The blue replaces a pink one and the pink one deflects to Spoink. Spoink hops in happiness, surprising the children Spoink does not even care its pearl got switched. Beautifly returns and leads the heroes to Spoink. They see that the blue has been replaced with a pink one. The children tell them what happened to the blue pearl and point where the Clamperl is. They go to the site, while Team Rocket overhears them. They arrive, but see Clamperl being encased in its shell. Spoink talks to Clamperl, whose shell opens, so May negotiates with it. Just as Clamperl is to give the blue pearl, a smoke bomb explodes, as Team Rocket arrives. Jessie sends Seviper and Ash his Torkoal. Seviper goes to Bite, but fails when Torkoal used Iron Defense. Torkoal attacks with Flamethrower, but Seviper dodges and uses Haze, dimming everyone's vision. Team Rocket flies away, with Clamperl inside the bag. Elsewhere, Clamperl's shell opens, revealing to Team Rocket the blue pearl. Jessie goes to take the blue pearl, but Clamperl's shell closes, so James tries to open it, but fails. Meowth tells them Clamperl needs to be talked to. They begin to compliment Clamperl, but nothing happiness. Meowth thinks that boss will be annoyed by Clamperl as a present, so realizes they should tickle Clamperl. Clamperl's shell opens, so Meowth tickles it more, but his tail is being closed, along with the shell. James looks at his cards, noting Clamperl just used Clamp on Meowth. Afterwards, Clamperl's shell opens, releasing Meowth's tail, but closes soon after. James thinks of an idea and sends Chimecho, telling it to sing for Clamperl. However, Clamperl's shell does not open, which angers Jessie. Chimecho becomes scared and wraps James with its tail, who calls it back. Jessie begins to talk to Clamperl, but uses Water Gun, pushing her onto a tree. Meowth comments that was a good attack, causing Jessie to yell at him and James. While Jessie tries to open the shell, Swellow spots Team Rocket. It returns to Ash and company and points out where Team Rocket is. Team Rocket try to use sticks to open the shell, but the heroes encounter them. Spoink uses Psychic, pushing Team Rocket away. Jessie sends Dustox and James sends Cacnea, who clings to him. Ash sends Grovyle. Dustox goes to Tackle, but the attack is negated by Grovyle's Quick Attack. Cacnea uses Pin Missile on Clamperl, though the attack gets stopped by Spoink's Psychic. Grovyle attacks with Bullet Seed, hurting Dustox. Spoink uses Psybeam, hurting Cacnea. Dustox uses Poison Sting, but misses Grovyle, who counterattacks with Leaf Blade, which damages Dustox. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but is pushed back by Spoink's Psybeam. Clamperl uses Water Gun, blasting Team Rocket off. Ash says to Clamperl that Isaiah needs the pearl. Spoink gives its pink pearl to Clamperl for the blue pearl. However, Spoink is sad when it does not have its pearl, though the heroes assure they will continue searching for the pearl in the sea. Clamperl decides to give its pink pearl to Spoink. Spoink places on its head the pearl and bounces happily. Debuts Character *Isaiah *Madeleine Pokémon *Clamperl *Luvdisc Item Pearl Quotes :"So that means...first is Spoink..." - James :"Clampoil's next..." - Meowth :"And that blue pearl makes it a trifecta." - Jessie :"Chimecho, pump up the volume!" - James :"♪Chime, chime chime chime, chime, chime, chime!♪" - Chimecho :"How's THIS for volume?! Shut your trap!!" - Jessie :"Aah! That blue pearl should have been mine!" - Jessie :"This is bad. Usually, we fail at trying to steal just one thing. This time, we failed at stealing three." - James :"So I guess dat means we got our trifecta after all." - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"Three strikes, we're out!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth as they blast off :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet Trivia *From this episode, a question will be asked - which attacks are effective against a Pokémon. *Featured Pokémon: Seedot, Ludicolo, Lapras **Also, from this episode, the heroes' current location is not shown on the map when the name is displayed. Instead, the number of May's ribbons and Ash's badges are seen. Gallery A Spoink floats on a log AG093 2.jpg The Spoink is pulled back up AG093 3.jpg Spoink falls down and loses its pearl AG093 4.jpg Ash takes the spherical object from Spoink AG093 5.jpg Torkoal dives down, unaware it can't swim AG093 6.jpg Ash dives after Torkoal AG093 7.jpg Corphish and Mudkip search for the pearl AG093 8.jpg Spoink places Swablu on its head AG093 9.jpg Isaiah shows the Clamperl AG093 10.jpg Meowth imagines the boss with the blue pearl AG093 11.jpg Spoink snatches the blue pearl from Team Rocket AG093 12.jpg Meowth imagines the boss holding Spoink on top of his head AG093 13.jpg The blue pearl switches with Clamperl's pink pearl AG093 14.jpg The group notes Spoink isn't holding the blue pearl AG093 15.jpg Seviper fails to hit Torkoal AG093 16.jpg Team Rocket tries to get Clamperl to open its shell AG093 17.jpg By accident, Meowth gets hit by Clamp AG093 18.jpg Jessie outrages on James and Meowth AG093 19.jpg Cacnea gets hit by Spoink's Pearl AG093 20.jpg Spoink has a new pearl on its head }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda